Como a Lua
by Porcelain Dreams
Summary: Remus Lupin era como a lua. Não era à toa que seus amigos chamavam-no de Moony.


A primavera, querendo fazer graça, resolveu chegar elegantemente atrasada naquele ano. A lua, contudo, desaprovava esses lapsos de rebeldia e continuava com seu ciclo rotineiro — mesmo que os ventos estivessem uivando assustadores e que fosse uma noite fria, ela não desistia de honrar os céus com sua presença, esta que a pouco começara a minguar.

Uma vez que era muito tarde para perambular pelo castelo, porém muito cedo para dormir, aquele horário — quase rente ao do toque de recolher — geralmente era o mais barulhento e o mais lotado de alunos na sala comunal da Grifinória. Naquela noite em especial, no entanto, todos pareciam estar mais agitados. Pelo menos era a sensação que tinha Remus.

Pálido e ainda recuperando-se de uma semana turbulenta, ele estava sentado na poltrona que margeava a grande janela da torre. Um livro estava aberto sobre o seu colo, mas era como se não estivesse. Remus tinha muito em sua cabeça naquele momento para conseguir concentrar-se na leitura. Preso em seus pensamentos ele somente observava, sentindo-se um intruso na bolha de felicidade que envolvia o recinto.

Naquele momento, Remus Lupin sentiu-se solitário.

Como a lua que brilhava lá no céu, ele estava só.

Lupin sentiu-se sozinho porque tudo que tinha não era seu por completo.

Havia seus amigos: James, Sirius e Peter, é claro. Mas eles estavam fora, aventurando-se e fazendo peripécias pelo castelo em horários proibidos. E, por outro lado, Remus sabia que existiam coisas que nem com eles poderia compartilhar.

Ademais, James tinha Sirius e eles eram como irmãos. Peter, bem, Peter tinha todos dispostos a ajudá-lo. Enquanto Remus só tinha a si mesmo e seus segredos.

Além de se sentir solitário, o garoto também tinha a companhia da raiva agora. E não só em função do monstro impregnado em seu corpo, mas ele estava furioso consigo por reclamar. Por, apesar de tudo, conseguir reclamar. Afinal, ele tinha tudo que jamais sonharia ter. Tinha amigos que o aceitavam, mesmo sabendo de sua condição. Pelas barbas de Merlin, seus amigos "Marotos" estavam até com aquela ideia absurda de tornarem-se animagos por sua causa!

Contudo, aquele sentimento maligno de solidão parecia agarrá-lo com todas as forças.

Com um suspiro o garoto tirou de sua mochila um rolo de pergaminho, uma pena e seu tinteiro. Inspirado pela garota que vira escrevendo em um diário na biblioteca, ele começou a escrever também.

Levou algum tempo para despejar na escrita todas as palavras que não podia dizer em voz alta. Sua letra revelou-se ainda pior do que seu garrancho usual, mas ele não se preocupou. Olhando para os lados para certificar de que ninguém estava bisbilhotando, Lupin perpassou os olhos pelo pedaço de pergaminho de trinta centímetros, lotado de rabiscos. A palavra "monstro" parecia saltar em mais de um lugar no meio das outras letras entulhadas e, engolindo a seco, Remus dobrou o papel em dois.

Com um salto, levantou da cadeira e prostrou-se sentado de pernas cruzadas em frente à lareira. Sem hesitar, pincelou o pedaço de pergaminho com fogo e assistiu o papel virar cinzas. Diante daquilo uma onda de alívio imediato dominou-o, porque, ainda que as verdades ali impregnadas não fossem desmanchar ao fogo, Remus sentia certa liberdade de si e sua solidão, mesmo que continuasse sozinho.

Ainda mais cansado por fazer auele esforço, ele voltou para sua poltrona. Com o coração um pouco mais leve, mas com a solidão ainda a lhe fazer companhia.

Remus e seus pensamentos estavam quase cochilando quando três alunos entraram conversando em tom alto pela passagem da Mulher Gorda.

— Acorde, Moony! — Sirius chacoalhou os ombros do garoto adormecido — Nós temos boas novidades para você.

Lupin piscou os olhos pesados, tentando desfazer-se do sono para encarar James, Sirius e Peter sorridentes e de vestes amassadas.

— Mas antes coma esses biscoitos que trouxemos da cozinha — Foi Peter quem entregou a trouxinha enrolada em cinco ou seis biscoitos.

— O que sobrou deles, você quer dizer — James debochou.

O mais baixo ficou com as bochechas rosadas, mas deu de ombros e resmungou: — Você também comeu alguns deles no caminho pra cá.

Remus não pode deixar de sorrir. Seus amigos haviam lembrado dele.

De algum jeito, ele não se sentia mais tão sozinho. Como poderia?

— O que vocês aprontaram? — Ele perguntou antes de enfiar um biscoito inteiro na boca.

— Nós não encontramos ninguém interessante pelos corredores, então fomos até a cozinha. Quando estávamos voltando, James aqui lembrou de uma coisa e fomos correndo para a biblioteca — Sirius explicou.

— Eu acho que encontrei a resposta. — James disse, não conseguindo mais conter sua ansiedade. Diante do ponto de interrogação que visivelmente se formou nos pensamentos de Remus, ele explicou: — Eu acho que sei o que precisamos para nos tornarmos animagos!

O rosto de Lupin formou uma careta, andes de eles responder: — Vocês não podem fazer isso. — Sua expressão era firme, mesmo que internamente aquilo o tivesse agradado — Vocês não podem continuar com essa loucura. E se...

— Pare com isso, Lupin — Sirius o repreendeu e Peter acenou concordando — Nós não vamos mais discutir isso. Estamos decididos a ir com isso até o final.

— E então...? — O mais pálido deles virou-se na direção de James.

— Eu ainda não tenho muita certeza, mas se tudo correr como planejei daqui a dois ou três meses poderemos enfrentar aquele _probleminha peludo_ com você.

— Isso pode ser perigoso... — Remus continuou em alerta, dando um suspiro rendido — Mas eu fico feliz porque vocês estão fazendo isso.

— Você realmente pensou que iriamos deixar um dos nossos melhores amigos ter toda a diversão só pra ele? — Sirius mostrou-se indignado.

A esse ponto, Remus sabia que seus amigos tinham consciência de que seu probleminha peludo — como eles insistiam em chamar — era tudo menos divertido. Mas o jeito com que eles tratavam a situação, fazendo graça, sempre o deixava melhor.

E ele não se sentia nenhum pouco solitário, não mais. Com gestos pequenos como o de fazer brincadeiras ou grandes como transformarem-se em animagos, seus amigos mostravam que realmente se importavam com ele.

No final das contas, talvez Remus Lupin fosse mesmo como a lua. Não a lua-solitária que ele encarara posteriormente, mas a lua que era rodeada por estrelas brilhantes a fazer-lhe companhia.

Se a lua não estava sozinha na imensidão do céu, tampouco estava Remus naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sempre quis escrever uma fanfic sobre os marotos, o problema é que eu tenho medo de "estragar" a visão que eu tenho deles ou fazer algo muito sensacionalista ou forçado, como muitas vezes eu já li, e por isso eu sempre desistia. No entanto, esses dias me veio a ideia de escrever sobre o Lupin e do quanto ele se sentia solitário... Porque, convenhamos, ele é um humano, e todos nós temos esses momentos de depressão. Então, talvez aos poucos eu posso ir superando um pouco esse meu medo e ir arriscando a escrever. Obrigada por lerem e, por favor, não deixem de comentar! xx


End file.
